Through Fair Ginny's Eyes
by michelleANN
Summary: [WARNING DH SPOILERS!]Ginny is forced to stay in the Room of Requirement as the war between Harry and the Dark Lord continued. As soon as the golden trio needed to speak privately, Ginny took this as an opportunity to leave... Fullsummaryinside!
1. War Continues

Title: Through Fair Ginny's Eyes  
Summary[WARNING DH SPOILERS! Ginny is forced to stay in the Room of Requirement as the war between Harry and the Dark Lord continued. As soon as the golden trio needed to speak privately, Ginny took this as an opportunity to leave the Room of Requirement to fight. This was until she saw the limp body of a rather tall silver haired boy. GD 

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own them._

**allSPARKS' note**: A little something I came up with as soon as I finished Deathly Hallows. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R.

CHAPTER ONE

Screams of pain rung in the ears of the youngest of the ginger haired Weasleys, as she sat angrily and anxiously in the Room of Requirement. The safest place that had a tunnel that led into the Hog's Head. Neville's gran had left eagerly to fight side by side with her grandson and Tonks as well immediately left to give aid to her husband. Ginny sat there, tears welling in her eyes, unsure of what might happen to everyone she knew and loved. Her family, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, the list could go on.

Ginny's wand was safely placed in her robes, she really wanted to give aid to Dumbledore's Army, and the Order. She looked at her wrist watch anxiously, it was nearly midnight. It was then and there, when she heard the door to the Room of Requirement open. Ginny jumped, her heart skipping a beat when she saw three familiar faces. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room, singed, and bruises and blood were visible on their skin.

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw them. "Ginny, could we have a bit of privacy?" Harry managed to say.

She nodded, this was her chance to get out of the Room of Requirement and contribute in the battle. "And you've got to come back in!" Harry exclaimed, as Ginny swiftly walked past the three of them. "You've got to come back in!" Harry repeated once more, but Ginny didn't bother to listen. This was something that she was entitled to do.

As she walked past the Room of Requirement, she felt a large rush of adrenaline and fired a well aimed jinx towards few of the Death Eaters below. Ginny did not have a care about what may or may not happen to her, as long as it helped Dumbledore's Army and the Order. She ran through the corridors, with a tight grasp on her wand. It was now or never. Looking straight ahead of her, Ginny spotted another masked figure, lurking the corridor she was currently in.

The ginger haired girl pointed her wand steadily at the lurking Death Eater. "Stupefy!" she recited, as a jolt of red light shot out of her wand and missed the Death Eater by a mere inch.

The Death Eater cackled evily. "What is this? Red hair. A Weasley dares to attack me?" The masked servant of the Dark Lord circled the youngest of the Weasleys. "First Freddie, now his youngest sister. _Crucio_!"

Ginny felt pain immediately rush to her head and what felt like something sharp piercing her skin. She screamed, as she was brutally tortured. Beneath her painful screams, Ginny could hear the Death Eater laughing maliciously. The pain finally stopped, as she dropped to the cold, marble floor of the corridor. Her wand was out of reach, if only she could grasp it. Ginny dared not to move, as the mask figure lurked the opposite direction.

Shaking as the pain still lingered inside of her, she managed to reach her wand and grasp it tightly in her right hand. Struggling to stand up, she seeked the aid of the railing of the revolving staircase. Immediately forgetting about the torture that the Death Eater cause her, she ran down the stairs as she caught the glimpse of Luna and Neville before Bellatrix Lestranges. Ginny avoided the jinxes and curses that flew past her and managed to reach Neville and Luna, appearing between her two best friends.

"Three of you?!" Bellatrix cackled, "The more the merrier. _Crucio_!" the curse nearly hit Ginny across the shoulder.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, shrilly. "Out of the way you three! _Stupefy_!" Bellatrix avoided the spell and shot one of her own.

Ginny, Neville and Luna did not hesitate for a second to get out of the way. The three of them ran quickly into the safest area away from the chaos. Ginny panted as they finally came to a halt. She could see the bravery that Neville was showing, and how calm and cool Luna was throughout the battle.

"We have to split up, we have to spread out to help everyone who needs our help," Ginny managed, after she caught her breath.

"Right," Luna and Neville said, in unison.

Neville held both of their hands. "Be strong, no matter what."

Ginny nodded, as Luna stared dreamily at the ceiling.

The three of them split up, running in separate directions with their wands at the ready. As Ginny ran through the corridors, a crystal ball fell from the top of the first landing, and smashed inches away from her. Pieces of the crystal ball flew to her face and cut her cheeks and lower lip. She wiped the blood trickling down her chin with the back of her sleeve, and continued on to see Remus Lupin face to face with Dolohov. Ginny stood in the shadows, as she watched Lupin shoot spells at Dolohov. There was nothing that Ginny could do, it was far too dangerous for her to step in.

Dolohov recited the Cruciatus Curse incantation towards the pale, werewolf. Ginny could hear his screams from where she was well hidden. She wanted to point her wand at Dolohov, but she couldn't move it, she was scared. Dolohov lifted the curse from Lupin, as he laid on the floor, panting heavily. Dolohov laughed maliciously before a blast of green light sprung from the tip of his wand. Tears welled from Ginny's eyes, the body of Remus Lupin lay there, with no movement, no pulse.

Moments later, Nymphadora Tonks immediately ran towards the limp body of her husband. Her hair promptly changed to a tomato red; she was angry. Tonks stared into the eyes of her husbands murderer, her wand pointed at Dolohov. Ginny couldn't bare to see Tonks die too; her wand too was pointed at Dolohov. "_Expelliarmus_!" she recited, as Dolohov's wand was immediately knocked out of his hand. Both Tonks and Dolohov looked where the Disarming Charm was fired. Ginny stepped out of the shadows, her wand still pointing at Dolohov.

"Ginny get out of here!" Tonks ordered, "This is too dangerous for you, go on! Get out of here, be safe!"

"_Impedimenta_!" Ginny yelled, as Dolohov was reaching for his wand.

"Run Ginny! Get back to safety!" Tonks ordered angrily, as her attention was set upon the Death Eater.

Ginny hesitated before running out of sight. As she continued to run, Ginny saw another great flash of green light. She looked past her shoulder and Tonks lay there next to Lupin, they both looked so peaceful. They were going to a better place. Seconds later, as Ginny kept running absent-mindedly, she tripped over a body before her. He looked oddly familiar, silver hair, and quite tall. He lay there limp, Ginny placed a trembling hand on his wrist to feel a pulse. Oh, Merlin's beard, there's a pulse. Ginny thought.

The voice of Voldemort filled the whole school. His voice made Ginny shudder, as cold air flew up her spine. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat you injured." His voice loud and clear as ever. Ginny hoped that he hasn't come face to face with Harry yet.


	2. Ending

**Disclaimer**: _I do no own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in here. Nor do I on any of the spells. All belong to JK Rowling. I merely own my own imagination._

**allSPARKS' note**: There you have it, another chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I know, I'm going no where with the GinnyDraco ship, but I promise that at some point it will happen. Until then, I'll add a bit of HarryGinny ship. Oh, don't forget to R&R!

CHAPTER TWO

_"Ginny get out of here!" Tonks ordered, "This is too dangerous for you, go on! Get out of here, be safe!"_

_"_Impedimenta_!" Ginny yelled, as Dolohov was reaching for his wand._

_"Run Ginny! Get back to safety!" Tonks ordered angrily, as her attention was set upon the Death Eater._

_Ginny hesitated before running out of sight. As she continued to run, Ginny saw another great flash of green light. She looked past her shoulder and Tonks lay there next to Lupin, they both looked so peaceful. They were going to a better place. Seconds later, as Ginny kept running absent-mindedly, she tripped over a body before her. He looked oddly familiar, silver hair, and quite tall. He lay there limp, Ginny placed a trembling hand on his wrist to feel a pulse. Oh, Merlin's beard, there's a pulse. Ginny thought._

_The voice of Voldemort filled the whole school. His voice made Ginny shudder, as cold air flew up her spine. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat you injured." His voice loud and clear as ever. Ginny hoped that he hasn't come face to face with Harry yet._

The boy who laid in front of Ginny moaned, griping his broken nose. He turned over to lay flat on his back and Ginny instantly knew who it was. Draco Malfoy. Should she help him? Would this mean giving more aid to He Who Must Not Be Named? She didn't know, but Ginny knew that Harry and Albus Dumbledore would come to the conclusion to help the injured.

"_Episkey_!" Ginny murmured, her wand pointing at Malfoy's broken nose. Malfoy's nose began to mend, as he let go looking at Ginny, squinting. "Come on, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."

Ginny pulled Draco up with all her might and place his arm around her shoulder leading him into the Great Hall. Draco seemed drowsy as he took every step down the revolving staircase. "C - Crabbe, G - Goyle." He stammered.

"I'm sure they're being taken care of," Ginny said, through gritted teeth.

"Who are you, anyways?" Draco managed in his usual snarl.

_Merlin's beard, I can't tell him I'm me._ Ginny thought. _He doesn't know that my real name is Ginerva._ She waited for Draco to repeat his question to seem as if she wasn't listening at all.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco demanded.

"Ginerva," Ginny replied, setting him down on the table nearest Madame Pomfrey as she tried to cover up that she was really the youngest Weasley.

"Ginerva huh? Thank you for helping me up there, must have been stupid Weaslebee that punched me," Draco muttered.

Ginny was surprised with the fact that he actually said thank you. "Uh, I'd better go help find more injured students. Bye."

With that said, she did not want to look back, and return to that situation. Hopefully the cuts on her face covered up that she was really Weasette. It did not matter now, what mattered was gathering all the injured and the ones who were killed. Ginny ran up the revolving staircase, her hair flying behind her as she took the steps two at a time. She immediately came to a halt, she had just remembered the bodies of Lupin and Tonks, she had to get to them and bring their bodies into the Great Hall, where all the witches and wizards who died during the war.

Ginny back tracked and headed to the exact place where Dolohov casted the Killing Curse upon Lupin and Tonks. There they were, the lifeless bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "_Mobilicopus_!" Ginny recited, in a soft voice, as the two bodies levitated off from the cold marble floor. She continued to the Great Hall where all the students were scattered, different houses were all talking amongst each other. The crowd off most ginger haired members of the Weasley family were gathered around a small part of the Gryffindor table. All sported teary eyes and saddened faces.

"Oh, Ginny, thank goodness you're alright!" Mrs Weasley said, but paused in her steps. The bodies of Lupin and Tonks had shocked her. "Oh no, Arthur - Lupin and Tonks, they're..."

Arthur Weasley came into view, with his lopsided spectacles. He found his daughter with Lupin's and Tonks' bodies. "S-set them next to Fred, Gin."

Ginny did as she was said, but she didn't understand why her father said that. Set them next to Fred? No, it couldn't be. Fred, can't be gone. He just can't! Ginny gently set the bodies next to Fred, and took a look for herself. Fred was lying there, like there was no war going on. She looked at George, he couldn't believe this at all either. He seemed to be more hurt than anyone else in the family. George had just lost his other half. Ginny hugged George, trying her best to contain herself in front of him. George put an arm around his little sister; at this point all the Weasleys were gathered around them as they stood there in silence.

Time was quickly running out. Ginny didn't know where Harry was because Hermione and Ron were already with her. The hour was almost finished, nearly a minute and a half left. At this point, the whole DA, and the Order were nervous and scared to know what might happen next. Within five minutes time, (which felt like hours) a brilliant green light illuminated the whole Hogwarts Castle. Everyone that were settled in the Great Hall all broke out a gasp. It was what everyone was waiting for, one of them - either Harry or Voldemort was dead.

All the current and former students, parents and professors ran outside to see what had really happen. Ginny was the first of the students, but Professor McGonagall was the first to beat her. "NO!" Professor McGonagall screamed in horror, as Ginny followed close behind her Transfigurations teacher. Her eyes widened as Hagrid gently placed the limp body of Harry on the snow. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes; Hermione who was next to her was sobbing quietly to herself. In the corner of Ginny's eyes, she could see her brother wrap a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Everything was happening so fast, Neville stepped up trying to kill Voldemort's snake, but failed. Next Harry's body disappeared and once Ginny blinked, everyone was already gathered in the Entrance Hall, Harry and Voldemort were face to face. No one in the right mind could believe their eyes, Harry Potter survived once again from the Killing Curse. Ginny watched as the snake-like Voldemort and Harry circled around each other, as if one was prey and the other was predator. Her trembling hands covered her eyes as Harry continued talking.

"Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand," Harry stated.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Ginny could see the blasts of green and red light through her trembling fingers. She didn't dare remove her hands from her eyes. Although, it was until Peeves commenced singing a song praising Harry in succeeding. Ginny slowly but surely removed her pale hands from her eyes and all she could see was Harry with two wands in his hands, while Voldemort laid there on the marble floor of Hogwarts, lifeless. A huge weight lifted off of Ginny's shoulders, everything was going back to normal, with Voldemort gone. Ginny hugged Hermione, Ron and everyone else in her family. She was thankful that this has finally come to an end.

The heavily bruised Weasley stood at the entrance of the Great Hall. Slytherin students were mingling with Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students. Everyone did not seem to have a care in the world that former Death Eaters were in their presence. Ginny couldn't spot Harry, but the only person that she seemed to spot immediately was Draco Malfoy. It confused her more than words could explain it. Surely she took him into safety, but she absolutely did not care for Malfoy. Did she have a change of heart? Did she still have feelings for Harry? Ginny shook her head, this war by itself was too much for a sixteen-year-old to take in.

"Ginny," A dreamy voice came behind her.

Ginny turned around on her heels, Luna Lovegood had scars everywhere on her face and arms, as well as bruises. Blood stains were every where on her cloak. "Luna! You were so brave."

"Oh, 'twas nothing, 'twas nothing at all," Luna replied, "Neville's horribly injured though. I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thanks, I'll be fine," Ginny sighed, it would take a while getting used to having only one of the twins.

"I think I might have a chat with Neville," Luna stated.

"OK, tell him I said that he was brilliant," Ginny called after her, as Luna walked towards the area where the injured were.

"Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Professor McGonagall's voice came from the front of the Great Hall, where all of Albus Dumbledore's speeches were recited, time and time again. Minerva McGonagall's robes were soaked in blood and a part of her neck was wounded badly. "I have word that the school will be closed down for a few days, to clear everything up. Students will safely return home with their parents, who are being notified as we speak. Students will remain at home until they are owled to come back for the remainder of school. That is all, and I bid you good night."

"Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Percy, George," Mrs. Weasley called for her children, as well as Harry and Hermione.

Ginny immediately emerged into the crowd of Weasleys, with Hermione and Harry. "Arthur has gone to get a Portkey so we can make it safely to the Burrow." Mrs. Weasley stated, waving Bill, and Charlie over. "Will you two be staying with us?"

"I've got to get back to Fleur, mum," Bill replied, frowning.

"I'll come back with you mum," Charlie answered.

"Bill, inform Fleur th-th-that -" Mrs. Weasley trailed off, sobbing unconrollably due to her son's death.

"Don't worry mum, everything will be fine," Ron said, rubbing his mother's back.

Mrs. Weasley sniffled before continuing, "A-A-Arthur's waiting outside, we better get going before we miss our Portkey."

All the Weasley's including Harry and Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley out into the dusk, and advised everyone to put a finger on the large twig.


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Harry Potter or the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. Nor do I own any of the spells, curses, or places. I merely own my own imagination.  
_  
**allSPARKS' note**: There you have it, another chapter! Enjoy and please review as soon as you've finished reading.

CHAPTER THREE

_"Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Professor McGonagall's voice came from the front of the Great Hall, where all of Albus Dumbledore's speeches were recited, time and time again. Minerva McGonagall's robes were soaked in blood and a part of her neck was wounded badly. "I have word that the school will be closed down for a few days, to clear everything up. Students will safely return home with their parents, who are being notified as we speak. Students will remain at home until they are owled to come back for the remainder of school. That is all, and I bid you good night."_

_"Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Percy, George," Mrs. Weasley called for her children, as well as Harry and Hermione._

_Ginny immediately emerged into the crowd of Weasleys, with Hermione and Harry. "Arthur has gone to get a Portkey so we can make it safely to the Burrow." Mrs. Weasley stated, waving Bill, and Charlie over. "Will you two be staying with us?"_

_"I've got to get back to Fleur, mum," Bill replied, frowning._

_"I'll come back with you mum," Charlie answered._

_"Bill, inform Fleur th-th-that -" Mrs. Weasley trailed off, sobbing unconrollably due to her son's death._

_"Don't worry mum, everything will be fine," Ron said, rubbing his mother's back._

_Mrs. Weasley sniffled before continuing, "A-A-Arthur's waiting outside, we better get going before we miss our Portkey."_

_All the Weasley's including Harry and Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley out into the dusk, and advised everyone to put a finger on the large twig._

The Weasley's, including Harry and Hermione, were all spinning uncontrollably into nothingness. The Hogwarts grounds were disappearing immediately, as they spun with all their fingers glued onto the Portkey. It was only seconds later that they arrived in the yard of the Burrow, Ginny who wasn't used to utilizing a Portkey, fell forward to the yard as the others were up on their feet. Ginny felt a hand seize hers, pulling her up to her feet. She looked up immensely, looking Harry straight into his eyes.

"Thanks," Ginny thanked, as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"All right everyone straight up to your rooms, and get some sleep," Mrs. Weasley's voice trembled in the darkness of the night.

Ginny silently followed the group of Weasley's, as Harry, Ron and Hermione followed suit. It was horrible in the Burrow, as Ginny entered her home. The house was absolutely quiet, and no one was talking to each other. She yawned quietly to herself as she forced her way up the stairs and into her bedroom that she shared with Hermione for the past couple of years. She laid there on her four poster bed, stomach first, with her face stuffed into her pillows. Tears slid down to the pillows, as she cried silently to herself.

There was no way she could get any sleep at this point on. This was hard for Ginny to take in all the madness that had happened hours earlier. All the deaths, and the war in general made it hard for her to shut off her tears. It was nearly four in the morning, when there was a knock on the door. Immediately, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and sniffled. Looking at the window where another bed laid was unoccupied.

"Come in," Ginny managed, sniffling.

The door slowly swung opened, keeping the screeching noise from waking anybody. Behind the door was none other than the boy she had once had a major crush on. He entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Ginny turned on the lamp on the night table next to her bed, to illuminate the room. Harry looked at her, falsely smiling. She avoided eye contact with Harry, as he sat next to her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine, Harry," Ginny replied, but it didn't convince Harry one bit.

"Oh, OK," Harry said.

"What happened?" She asked, as the silence between them came about once more.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied with a question.

"I mean, how did you survive the Killing Curse? You were lying there dead," Ginny answered, refusing to burst out into tears in front of Harry.

"This whole time, Dumbledore had always told me that a part of Voldemort was inside of me, when the Killing Curse backfired sixteen years ago," Harry began, "Just before his death, he arranged a job that me, Ron and Hermione had to do. We had to search for Horcruxes. Which is why we went into hiding for most of the school year. And when we came back, Snape was killed in the Shrieking Shack, while we were under my dad's Invisibility Cloak. After that I had to get to the Penseive in Dumbledore's office, with Snapes memories in a vile."

"Harry, please get to the point, I have all afternoon tomorrow to tell me the whole thing," Ginny interrupted, "How did you survive it?"

"I was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, so when he used the Killing Curse on me, he just broke that part of him that he had inside of me," Harry explained.

Ginny yawned quitely to herself, "I think I'm going to get some rest, good night Harry."

Harry nodded, as she reached to shut off the lamp. It was the moment Harry wanted since his departure from the Burrow months before. He leaned over towards Ginny, his lips caressing against hers. It was short and sweet, as Harry unlocked his lips from Ginny's. He said good night and shut the door behind him as he exited Ginny's room.

Ginny was so out of it, she did not even feel a single thing coming from the kiss. No passion. Ginny assumed that it would just take time, after all of the tragedies that have happened hours before. It would definitely take a long time to get over it. What if she wasn't in love with Harry anymore? What if there was someone else? Ginny scoffed, there was no one else that she could actually love besides Harry. Soon after, she shut her eyes putting herself in a deep sleep.

-

Two days had passed since the war against the Dark Lord had broke out. Two days that the only child of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had to think about the one who brought him to safety. Draco shook his head, returning to reality. It was the day that he would be returning to a different Hogwarts. Draco was in the midst of packing his belongings into his trunk, as well as his newly purchased wand from Ollivander's in the pocket of his robes, when a knock came from his door. He peered over his shoulder, his gray eyes fixed upon his mother, as she approached him.

"Draco, you are absolutely sure going back is what you want," Mrs. Malfoy said, folding a loose shirt from Draco's bed.

"Yes mother," Draco replied, assuring his mother that this was his choice.

"You are my son, and of age," Mrs Malfoy said, "If that is your choice, then I have no intentions of stopping you."

"You don't have to worry about me, mother," Draco sighed.

"I am not worried about you, Draco. Now, you have not told me who saved you," Mrs. Malfoy stated.

"Oh, Ginerva," he said, latching his trunk shut.

"You say her name like you have not met her before,"

"I haven't, to be honest," Draco replied.

"The only Ginerva that I recall is the Weasleys' daugter," Narcissa informed Draco.

"Come off it mother, you're lying," said Draco, astonished.

"Draco Malfoy, I am no liar," Narcissa hissed.

"OK, I'll be off to Kings Cross," Draco rushed. Could little Weaslette be the one who took him into safety? Could she be the one who mended his broken nose after her brother gave him the old one, two? It couldn't be Weaslette, she wouldn't go anywhere near Draco. The more Draco thought about it, the more it did not come to make any sense to him. It was the fact that the Weasley's are known to be blood traitors that reminded Draco that it could not have been Weaslette who saved him.

Draco had to remember exactly how Ginerva looked like. He could barely remember even bits of how she looked like because his eyes were watering from the blow that Ron had given him two days ago. The one thing that he could remember about Ginerva was of her brown eyes and freckled cheeks. Draco shrugged it off, as he exited his house and into the front lawn. He Apparated to Kings Cross and jogged through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 3, with his belongings in a trolley.

Platform 9 3/4 looked more safe and brighter than it had been in the beginning of the year. Students all around were leaving their parents for the second time this year, to get a seat in the Hogwarts Express. Little first years were gathering around their new friends that they have met this year. This hit Draco hard, he felt alone, after the death of one of his best mates, Crabbe. He only had Goyle, but word has it that he and his parents went into hiding after Voldemort's death. The two of them were the only ones that Draco had throughout the years. It was only natural for Draco to feel this way. Alone.

Draco found his way through the first years and into the Hogwarts Express. He slipped into a vacant compartment and pulled his trunk in with him. This was going to be a long ride back to Hogwarts for Draco. The horn of the Hogwarts Express rung into his ears as more students rushed to board the train seconds later. It seemed as though Draco was the only Slytherin boarding the Hogwarts Express. This was until a familiar face ticked on the compartment door. Blaise Zambini.

Blaise entered the compartment as he slid the compartment door shut behind him. "Oi, why does it seem like we're the only Slytherin's?"

Draco shrugged, "Dunno, probably because of Potty."

"I suppose - did you hear about what happened with Goyle?" Blaise asked, setting his trunk aside.

"Yeah, he went into hiding with his parents you moron," Draco sneered.

Blaise shook his head, "You, mate are the moron. Yes, they did went into hiding, but they were murdered in the midst of it."

"What? Where did you hear this, Zambini?" Draco asked, shocked at the news of his only friend's death.

"The Prophet's been up to date with the _right_ news lately," Blaise stressed.

"Goyle... dead?" Draco murmured.

"Unfortunately mate," Blaise replied.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. First Crabbe, then Goyle. Who knows who might be next? Could it be that Draco's life may be at stake? He felt lonelier by the minute, and he was confused. Was the Ministry looking out for the former Death Eaters still remaining in the country? If Kingsley Shaklebolt and the rest of the Ministry were after more of the remaining Death Eaters, that would mean searching and capturing his parents.


	4. Ginerva

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Harry Potter or the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. Nor do I own any of the spells, curses, or places. I merely own my own imagination.  
_  
**allSPARKS' note**: Yay! New chapters make me one happy author. Reviews make me smile even bigger, so please read and review!

CHAPTER FOUR

_"Yeah, he went into hiding with his parents you moron," Draco sneered._

_Blaise shook his head, "You, mate are the moron. Yes, they did went into hiding, but they were murdered in the midst of it."_

_"What? Where did you hear this, Zambini?" Draco asked, shocked at the news of his only friend's death._

_"The Prophet's been up to date with the right news lately," Blaise stressed._

_"Goyle... dead?" Draco murmured._

_"Unfortunately mate," Blaise replied._

_Draco couldn't believe his ears. First Crabbe, then Goyle. Who knows who might be next? Could it be that Draco's life may be at stake? He felt lonelier by the minute, and he was confused. Was the Ministry looking out for the former Death Eaters still remaining in the country? If Kingsley Shaklebolt and the rest of the Ministry were after more of the remaining Death Eaters, that would mean searching and capturing his parents._

The horn of the Hogwarts Express blew once more, as students were scrambling in the aisle of the train, in search of an empty compartment. Sitting in the compartment accompanied by Blaise Zambini, Draco stared out the window, as the train was beginning its second journey of the year back to Hogwarts. The news of Goyle's death was excruciating. There was an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't bear with everything all at once, as well as the fact that the Ministry may be searching for his parents at this moment, when he was on his way to Hogwarts.

Draco could hear random students dragging their belongings up and down the aisles, for compartments with only few people in them. Most were in pairs and others where in groups of three or four. The Hogwarts Express was taking its full speed, when Draco recognized the voice of the one who saved him. He didn't know if he was imagining it or not. Although it seemed as though her voice was coming closer and closer to the compartment he shared with Blaise.

"Come on, here's another compartment, only two people are in here," her voice echoed in Draco's ear. "I know Malfoy's in there, but it's the only compartment we have."

But how... how could she possibly know my name? Draco thought to himself, as the compartment door slid opened. Behind the compartment door was none other than Ginny, Luna and Neville. Draco shot daggers at the three entering his compartment. I could've sworn that it was Ginerva. Draco set his eyes upon the blurred landscape outside the window. Through the corner of his eyes, he could see Ginny sit next to Blaise, keeping a fair amount of distance away from him, who was sitting across from Draco. While Luna and Neville sat next to Draco, who were both keeping their distance away from him, as if they both had disease.

Ginny looked at Draco for a brief second. She knew she was risking getting caught, that she was the one who really saved Draco. Of course, she had no choice, all of the compartments were completely full, except for this one. She turned her attention from the compartment floor, to Neville and Luna. Ginny smiled falsely, in hopes that either one of them would spark up a conversation.

"Blood traitor," Ginny heard Blaise mutter.

"Takes one to know one," Ginny snarled, eyeing Blaise straight into his.

"Come off it Zambini," Neville said, defending his friend.

"I'm not found with any Mudbloods, now am I?" Blaise sneered.

"Oh please, we live in a Muggle community, you're bound to be seen with a Muggle," Ginny narrowed her eyes at Blaise, as they continued to argue.

"Will you two shut up!" Draco finally interjected.

"Malfoy stay -"

"Both of you morons come off it!" Draco interrupted Blaise, returning his gaze out the window.

"At least someone's brain is screwed on properly," Ginny muttered, as she crossed her arms.

"Are you saying I have no brain?!" Blaise sputtered

"Shut up!" Draco exclaimed.

Draco did not know what had come over him, to defend Weaslette. Or was he just defending Blaise? Draco never really considered Blaise Zambini to be one of his closest friends, but he definitely would not defend him in his own fight. All he needed was to be alone. Away from everything that reminded him of his two best friends. Draco finally turned away from the window, as he caught Ginny's eyes. Their eyes were linked for only a moment, until she looked away, scoffing. Those eyes were an intense brown, just like the girl who saved him. Ginny had those freckles that his rescuer had. As well as the voice, it matched fair Ginerva's voice.

As much as Draco would love to deny the fact that Ginny could possibly be her, he sort of liked having her around, in a non-Malfoy sort of way. There was only one way to find out; speaking to her in private. The thought of even trying to speak to a Weasley in private was completely un-Malfoy like. It was not as if he were trying to pursue her, but merely get the truth out of her.

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt hours later (which felt like days, due to the tension in the compartment). As Ginny bolted straight up attempting to exit the compartment, Blaise forced past her, causing Ginny to fall back to her seat. She huffed quite loudly, her hands balling into fists. An alarmed Neville placed both his hands on Ginny's shoulders, notifying her to calm down. She inhaled and exhaled, before following Neville and Luna out of the train. Lugging her things out of the train, she, Neville and Luna stepped into a thestral drawn carridge. Needless to say, Draco followed suit, and entered the same carridge as the three friends.

"Malfoy, come to elaborate on what Zambini was trying to say earlier?" Ginny sputtered, as she narrowed her eyes at the sliver haired Slytherin.

"Don't get your hopes up, Weaslette," Draco snarled, as the carriage moved forward. He firmly held his wand next to him. "_Muffilato_!" He murmured, as he casted the spell onto Neville and Luna, allowing Draco and Ginny to carry a conversation without being overheard.

"Malfoy! What's the matter with you?" Ginny exclaimed, her wand pointed directly at Draco.

"Relax, Weaslette, it's only so they can't overhear me," Draco sneered, stuffing his brand new wand in his pocket.

"What is it exactly do you want from me?" Ginny asked, as she as well put away her wand.

"Don't play stupid with me, Ginerva," he sputtered, staring at Ginny directly in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny lied, rolling her eyes. Unfortunately it did not trick Malfoy.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Draco muttered, audibly for just the two of them to hear. "You're Ginerva, mother says that the only Ginerva that she recalls is the Weasley's daughter."

"You're mother's just as thick as you are," Ginny also stared at him in the eyes. "I don't know of this Ginerva girl you speak of. So come off it."

"At least my mother's not a blood traitor," Draco bit back. He could tell that his remark really stung her badly. Talking about her is one thing, but talking about her own mother is the wrong way to go. For some odd reason, he wanted to apologize, but that was out of the question. A Slytherin being civil to a Gryffindor? He couldn't ruin his reputation at Hogwarts, being the bad boy of Slytherin house. Draco could see the tears welling in Ginny's eyes; he felt horrible. After the deaths of his two best friends, he had changed a lot.

"Fine! You caught me, I _am_ Ginerva, OK? Happy? _Stupid_ Malfoy!" Ginny bellowed, tear beads rolling down her cheeks. "It's no wonder everyone hates a git like you!" Ginny retrieved her wand from her pocket and pointed it straight at Luna and Neville. She lifted the spell off of them, as she linked arms with Luna. She clearly didn't know what had come of her. She was crying in front of Malfoy, and she didn't care. One thing that completely caught her off guard was the fact that Draco Malfoy looked guilty. Ginny wiped her tears with the back of her robes and was delighted that the thestrals finally pulled over, as the Hogwarts castle came into view.

Draco was left alone in the carriage as he watched the three of them approach the refined school. He was reminded of the empty feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He had faced the fact that he had just hurt someone soon after a tragic war. Who was he to care, right? Draco Malfoy, the king of carelessness. He had collided into a place and situation that he did not want to encounter. That is, in fact, coming face to face with reality. He hasn't yet come over the fact that he had lost the two people that were his cronnies. And now this, dealing with a hurt Ginny Weasley. Truthfully, all he wanted to know was whether she was who Draco thought she was, and had no intention of hurting her feelings soon after she had lost so many people close to her.

Draco scoffed it off as he entered Hogwarts for the second time this year. He was going to be the same old Draco Malfoy. The same person, who in fact dispises all Gryffindor students - especially Potter, Weasley and Granger. Draco followed the crowd of students of various years and houses into the Great Hall. He sat amongst the mere 60 Slytherin students who had come back to complete the school year.

"Prior to the feast, I would ask that we have a moment of silence for those we have lost," the newly appointed Headmistress began, as the students chatter died down. Minutes later, McGonagall continued with her speech and the feast commenced. "After the feast, I would like to ask all those in seventh year to stay for a moment longer, for we have something to ask of you. That is all, and enjoy the feast."


End file.
